Mega Man Battle Network (video game)
MegaMan Battle Network is the first game of the MegaMan Battle Network series. It was released for the GameBoy Advance. Introduction Direct from the instructional booklet In 200x the rapid advance of Internet technology has created the "network age." Everyone now carries a portable exploration device called "PET". This personal terminal is an advanced personal digital assistant. Using it, you can make phone calls, send and receive emails, keep a calendar, store data, shop online and check news from around the world. PET is so convenient and helpful that it has become essential for everyday life! Every PET uses a personality simulation program called Net Navi(gator). By customizing your PET's Navi program, you can give your Net Navi a unique personality - and even talk to it. But as the network world expands, network crime is raging. Hacking and computer virus epidemics have become major issues. At the top of the criminal list is a mysterious organization called "WWW" (World Three), a group of incorrigible computer hooligans. To protect their PETs, people have begun installing Battle Chips - special chips encoded with battle programs. When you insert a Battle Chip, you can arm your PET to fight off viruses and hackers. This is called "virus busting" and has become so important that is now taught in schools. In the world of virus busting. Lan and MegaMan.EXE are about to meet their match... Character Bios *'Lan Hikari' is the 11 year old, somewhat headstrong operator of MegaMan and the hero of the series. Lan lives in DenTech city along with his group of friends, Dex, Mayl and Yai. He is a 5th grader at DenTech Academy. He is a somewhat bright and popular kid but does not enjoy studying or placing much effort into any class other than Virus Busting. He is rather scatterbrained and has quite a temper. Lan, along with Megaman, is challenged to save the world from the net mafia WWW. **'MegaMan.EXE' is the main character of the MegaMan Battle Network series, MegaMan is Lan's NetNavi. He is a non-elemental net navi with keen intellect and strong process abilities. He and Lan have a strong bond and make a powerful net battling team. *'Dex Oyama' is described as a bully in the opening of the story but quickly becomes friends with Lan. He isn't very intelligent but has a great heart, refusing to stay in someone's debt. His net navi is GutsMan. **'GutsMan.EXE' is Dex's strong net navi. His large size, strength, and lack of intelligence is a great reflecting of his operators personality. GutsMan favors brawns over brain and can be quick to attack. He and MegaMan become friendly rivals during the game. *'Mayl Sakurai' is Lan's neighbor and childhood friend. She is very neat and organized and is always looking after Lan, especially for his school work. Her crush on Lan is apparent but Lan is too "dense" to see. Mayl's net navi is Roll. **'Roll' is Mayl's navi and is one of the few female navis in the series. She isn't the fighting type but is still a great fighter. The romantic relationship between her and MegaMan is much more apparent between them than it is between their operators. *'Yai Ayanokoji' is a new student during the beginning of the game and is top of the class. She is so smart that she is in the same grade as Lan and his friends but she is about 2 years younger. She is the daughter of a very rich family and can act snobbish at times. Her Navi, Glyde, has a butler based personality. **'Glyde' is Yai's navi and is her loyal subject. His role in the game isn't very prominent in the game but is nevertheless a friend of MegaMan. Story In 20xx, the human race is in the "network age." Everyone has a PET (Personal Exploration Terminal), an is an all-in-one device which has replaced cellular phones enabling email, phone calls, calendar, data storage, shopping and news access. It is essential to everyday life. Many everyday items are now networked together. Because of this, NetCrime has increased to exploit the vulnerabilities of the new highly networked societies either through hacking or using viruses. Once such NetCrime group known as the WWW (World Three) is responsible for multiple serious NetCrime incidents. Lan Hikari, and MegaMan are drawn into these ACDC incidents starting with oven malfunctioning incidents caused by WWW operator Mr Match in his own home and an attack by Mr Higsby at ACDC Elementary School. But primarily, an attack on the WaterWorks by Dr. Froid and the subsequent involvement of rival and official NetBattler Chaud Blaze, inevitably pit Lan and MegMan against the World Three. These crimes however are the beginnings of a plot known as 'EndGame', by NetCrime syndicate the WWW, led by Lord Wily to steal the four elemental super programs in order to generate the Life Virus to delete net society and plunge the world into chaos. Despite Lan and Megaman's efforts, the World Three manage to obtain all the programs to generate the virus. The Virus itself is prepared to be launched in a hacking missile to infect vulnerable military satellites and their networks around the world. It is revealed the this plot is revenge on the Hikari family, because of Lan's grandfather Tadashi Hikari. Thirty years prior, both Dr. Hikari and Dr. WIly were working on government projects in order to win an international competition. At Hikari's laboratory; Tadashi worked on networks and NetNavis whilst Lord Wily focused on developing Robotics. One day, the government cut funding to Robotics in favour of further developing network technology. Wily left Hikari's lab In the game he makes out that Dr Hikari fired him from his lab: Wily: "Dr. Hikari may have kicked me out of his little lab...But now I get my revenge!!"; and pursued of NetCrime from a secret labrotory in the mountains. WWW agents were able to infiltrate ACDC Town through a hidden subway underneath ACDC Elementary School. During a final bout with MagicMan, MegaMan is severly injured. It is revealed that MegaMan contains the human DNA of Lan's twin brother, Hub, who passed away when he was very young. In order to revive him Lan's father gives him the Hub.bat program to synch Lan's DNA with Hub's, his monozygotic identical twin. Hub.bat removed the 0.001% difference in DNA making Megaman's code 100% in synch Lan's DNA, meaning that any damage to Hub would also damage LanIs this some bizarre form of twin concordance?. With the Hub.BAT, Megaman is able to fight and defeat the Life Virus. Bosses *FireMan.EXE *NumberMan.EXE *GutsMan.EXE *StoneMan.EXE *IceMan.EXE *ColorMan.EXE *ElecMan.EXE *ProtoMan.EXE *BombMan.EXE *MagicMan.EXE *Life Virus Optional bosses: *WoodMan.EXE *SkullMan.EXE *SharkMan.EXE *ShadowMan.EXE *PharaohMan.EXE *Bass.EXE Trivia * The games box shows Megaman.EXE with green eyes, but his mugshot in the game has blue eyes. * All of the original 6 Robot Masters (except for Cut Man) have net navi counterparts in this game.thumb|170px|right|Rockman EXE Commercial (Japan only) Notes and References - See also *List of MegaMan Battle Network Battle Chips *List of MegaMan Battle Network viruses *List of MegaMan Battle Network upgrades *MegaMan Battle Network Walkthrough Category:MegaMan Battle Network games Category:Game Boy Advance games